


In a Million of Alternative Realities

by seventhsenses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Declarations Of Love, Established Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Felix is a Slytherin, Hyunjin is a Hufflepuff, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Love Letters, M/M, Minho and Jisung are Slytherins, POV Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhsenses/pseuds/seventhsenses
Summary: Felix has found Hwang Hyunjin annoying since the moment they met, at least that’s what he has convinced himself of.Saint Valentine is near and a bunch of letters waits for him to be read in the day he hates the most.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	In a Million of Alternative Realities

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for love letters and Hogwarts aus so here you have hyunlix being wizards in love.
> 
> before you start:  
> \- the parts in italics correspond to something that occurred in the past.  
> \- the content of the letters are in bold and also in italics.
> 
> hope you enjoy the story!

Ambition, pride, and cunning.

Felix had learnt from a very young age that those were the only attributes worth having. He had internalized those three words during childhood, worked hard to develop his personality around them to make his parents proud and finally entered Hogwarts as a Slytherin member, like his brother.

Lee Minho was the perfect Slytherin; he was considered one of the most popular members of their house and was appreciated by the professors for his excellent grades. He was a great wizard, and Felix was equally proud and frightened, because deep down he knew that he could never be like him.

Felix didn’t have many friends among his course; people who spoke with him more often did it because of his high grades or because of his brother. Fortunately, Minho and his boyfriend Jisung were there to make him company during lunch and free time. Jisung was so different from his brother, completely opposites who had found each other. Felix couldn’t remember a time where Jisung wasn’t in their life. He was completely sure that in a few months, after their course graduation, he would ask Minho to marry him.

And then they would start a perfect life far from school, leaving him there alone for two more years. As with many of the aspects regarding Minho, Felix’s feelings towards this were confusing.

It wasn’t like he wanted a boyfriend, being in a relationship required affection and kindness, and he wasn’t sure of having either. He didn’t even understood how Minho could be like that given the fact that they had been educated without them.

His mother had always said that kindness made you weak, and Felix had come to feel threatened by any kind of manifestation of such. Perhaps that’s why he was unable to find peace at Hogwarts, having to coexist with the badger’s house was a nightmare for him. They were all always so happy and kind, like they didn’t have a single problem in their life.

Especially that guy with the mole under his left eye, he was the most annoying of them all.

Felix had unfortunately met him the first time he stepped into the castle, the kid approaching him with his hyperactivity and excitement that only caused him distress and a strong desire to abandon that place immediately.

_“Let’s be friends, Lixie,” he had exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in anticipation and his hands shaking his arm. Upset, Felix had retired his arm abruptly and proceeded to end with the kid’s delusion._

_“You and I will never be friends, we are from different houses.” His statement had been enough for himself, and he thought it would be enough for the other kid._

_“That doesn’t matter!” he had immediately answered, completely sure of what he had just said and without abandoning his cheerful expression._

_“I don’t want to be your friend, I would never, in a million of alternative realities, want to be your friend.” And with that, the kid’s smile faded._

Felix still remembered that moment, and how he’d wished that her mother was there to witness what he’d done. The kid never dared to approach him again, and when the summer began and they were sent home, he’d made sure to let his mother know about the incident, the woman had gifted him with a look that evidenced how proud she was of his behavior.

Years had passed, and despite this, the boy hadn’t changed at all. Felix observed him from time to time, it was not that he awoke in him any type of interest but rather the fact that his attitude got on his nerves to the point where ignoring him was a difficult thing for him to do.

He was so stupid, people constantly approached him to ask for his help during class and for homework, and every time, no matter what they wanted, he agreed to aid them. He seemed to enjoy being taken advantage of, and Felix couldn’t stand it. Sometimes, he would find himself muttering some spell that would left whoever was in that moment asking for something to the boy hairless, or with invisible hands. If the badger boy wasn’t going to do anything, he would entertain himself playing with those lazy students.

He was also kind, extremely kind to be tolerable. He was friends with Chan, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Seungmin, the brightest mind of Ravenclaw. It looked like he had really meant what he said to him about having friends from different houses, and that bothered him. Felix had always believed that if Hogwarts had wanted all their students to be friends they wouldn’t be separated in four different houses. 

He always wore a smile on his face; nothing seemed to disturb his mood, not even when some Slytherin student made fun of him for being like that, or when comments about his stupidity were louder than usual. He didn’t even flinched when he directed a smile towards them, making it seem like nothing had happened.

Felix wanted to yell at him.

That semester after summer, he had returned with a new look. His dark and short hair was now long and blonde, like the sun itself. People had become obsessed with him, and the requests for help had turned into embarrassing love confessions and petitions to go out on a date, which he had rejected. Felix had found this attitude odd, Mr. Kindness rejecting someone? At least now he knew that the boy was capable of not giving in to everything.

....

The worst time of the year was near.

To his misfortune, Saint Valentine was approaching. He couldn’t understand why Hogwarts celebrated that hell of a day, it was a muggle tradition that he hated. Wizards seemed incapable of behaving normally during that day, a lot of students ended up intoxicated by some enchanted chocolate or worst, in a new relationship. Additionally, letters with the form of hearts and birds flew from one side to the other of the castle until they reached their victim, ready to proclaim whatever was written in them, which tended to be something disgusting and bad formulated.

Felix had received three letters during all his time at Hogwarts. However, he hadn’t even bothered to open them, breaking the paper right away without a second thought. His brother found this action to be unnecessary, but he hadn’t minded. He expected this year to be good and save him the headache of receiving a love letter.

The badger boy, on the other hand… he was almost feeling sorry for him. Felix was hundred percent sure that half of the letters, chocolates and gifts would go to him.

“How many letters do you think Felix will receive this year?” they were at the Great Hall waiting for dinner, and Jisung had decided to play with his nerves. The smile he had directed to him after asking that was enough to guess his intention, Jisung found him cute when he was angry.

“Hopefully none,” he was fast to reply, letting clear that, this year too, he still considered that to be irritating. “I will personally hunt down and curse whoever dares to send me anything.”

“Don’t say it too loud, or you will receive instead enchanted chocolates and I will have to expend Saint Valentine at the hospital wing instead of with my boyfriend on a great date.” Minho joined in the conversation, just because he enjoyed teasing him a lot.

“As if I was like those dumb students who decide to try a damn chocolate on Valentine’s Day.” Felix constantly questioned to himself how really dumb people at Hogwarts could get, and every fourteenth of February that thought was surprised with a new nonsense to add into the list.

“With that attitude of yours, I still find it a miracle that you had received more than one letter.” The food finally appeared and in a blink of an eye Minho had his plate full of pie.

“It’s because of his cuteness, he is so short, and those freckles.” Jisung made a pout. “You are irresistible despite your horrible attitude, Lix.”

“I’m taller than you, Jisung, and if you don’t stop I’ll make you choke with the pie.” To reaffirm his threat, he pushed the boy besides him a little. The sudden knock made the jar of pumpkin juice that was between them drop, and the liquid made the journey towards his pants, damping his legs.

His first instinct was to stand up abruptly, not paying much attention to his surrounding and the fact that he was in a place full of each one of the inhabitants of the castle. He felt his back hit something, and when he looked up, the badger boy was looking back at him with an unreadable expression. His shirt and tie were a mess of noodles and sauce, Felix suddenly felt the urge to disappear.

Great, now he would have to apologize in front of everyone to someone who would smile at him and act as if he hadn’t just ruined his uniform. Felix was already tired of the situation and the conversation hadn’t even started.

“Look where you're going.” The sharp tone that interrupted his thoughts startled him, without a second look, the badger boy walked away, leaving him standing there like an idiot.

Had Mr. ‘I’m nice with everyone’ really treated him like he despised him?

Still processing what had just happened, Felix returned to his seat. When he looked to Minho and Jisung, the latest started laughing.

“I can’t believe Hwang Hyunjin had scolded you.” His face was red from holding his laugh and Minho was observing them quietly.

“That guy, who does he think he is to speak to me like that?” he was starting to feel insulted.

“In his defense, the only time you’ve talked you rejected his friendship,” remembered Minho, who was now eating potatoes.

“Many people in our house treat him like shit constantly and still he acts nicely towards them.” He was fuming, the food in his plate now forgotten.

“I don’t know, Felix, but perhaps he is still hurt with you because unlike that people, he wanted you to be his friend.” Jisung could be right, but he was not in the mood to accept it as an excuse in that moment.

“You cannot expect people to be nice with you when you aren’t, brother.” With a serious face, Minho observed him.

“I've had enough with one person scolding me, brother, I don’t need your condescendence right now.” And with that, he got up and abandoned the place.

....

Fourteenth of February, the first thing he was welcomed with when he opened his eyes was a loud scream coming downstairs. Six in the morning and the first consequences were already unfolding. Felix contemplated the option of staying in bed until dinner time; classes were never taken seriously during this day, with the students more focused on whoever gave them a present or eager to receive something that hadn’t arrived yet, professors decided to practice past lessons that he understood perfectly.

After four years of suffering, he deserved to skip this nightmare just for once. Life, however, seemed to think otherwise. Jisung appeared beside him, almost falling into his bed and slightly scaring him. The dark haired boy got up and directed a pleased smile towards him. He wanted to curse him so bad.

“Couldn't you knock on the door?” Felix exclaimed, frustrated for the other’s decision to invade his privacy.

“What are you doing still in bed on this beautiful day, my little one?” said him, avoiding answering his question. He sighed exasperated, of course Saint Valentine was Jisung’s chosen day to be more irritating.

“I was trying to relax myself until you suddenly appeared without being invited.” He noticed certain absence. “Where is Minho?”

“He is in the Great Hall waiting for us.” As he said this, his hands clapped excitedly, nothing good happened when his friend did that.

Felix frowned, now he had his full attention. “What is happening, Jisung?” the boy stopped his action to look at him with a blank face. He seemed indecisive; perhaps he wanted to wait for his brother to tell him what the hell was going on. However, Jisung was incapable of keeping a secret to himself.

“Minho has awake this morning to a bunch of letters on his bed,” he started. “I was upset at first, how could anyone dare to send this to my boyfriend when everyone at Hogwarts knows that we are together?” Jisung put a concerned expression; he was still offended by that possibility. “But they were not for him; someone must’ve been so nervous that their spell went to the wrong brother, you have like hundred letters with your name on it, Felix!”

....

 _This had to be a joke_ , Felix thought as he followed Jisung through the corridors. Students were running around from one side to the other meeting their friends to tell them the latest news and laughing loudly, but he was too distracted with the situation he would have to confront in mere seconds to even care about his surroundings.

Minho greeted them impatiently and handled him the letters as soon as he seated in front of him. He recognized the kind of paper from the letters he had received in previous years, which meant nothing because everyone there used that type. However, this time there was more than one, all tied with a purple ribbon to keep them together. Felix counted at least twenty. Only his name could be read in the first one, and he looked at his brother for answers.

“I haven’t opened them,” he responded.

He observed them again; he would be lying if he said that he was not interested at all on what was written. However, he didn’t wanted whoever made them to believe that he was in some way reciprocating their feelings.

“I’m not going to do it either, so do whatever you want with them.” Next to him, Jisung groaned. “What?”

“Someone has taken the time to write a lot of letters to you, the least you can do is read them,” he expressed in a low tone.

“I don’t want someone to think that I feel the same, it seems that me breaking each letter I have received has been ignored and that makes me hate this person already.” His hands burned with the touch of the paper, he wanted to burn them right now.

“Just read them Felix, and then you can do whatever you need with them.” Minho smiled at him reassuringly, and that was enough to convince him.

....

The library was almost empty when he arrived. He had finally decided to skip classes and commit himself to the task of reading each of the letters alone and hidden from any possible watcher. His hands trembled slightly as he removed the ribbon; he was used to receive letters from his parents, Minho and Jisung but this was different. Felix wasn’t sure of wanting to read a badly written confession. He hoped that the identity of the writer wasn’t there so he could continue with his life without feeling awkward.

_Two more years_ , he remembered to himself.

When the letters unfolded before him he noticed in the color of the material that they had been created in different moments. That startled him, how much had this person thought about him? The sole idea of someone harboring such infatuation towards him seemed crazy; he was convinced that his attitude was enough to prevent the possibility of developing any type of positive feeling to him.

He went to the only one that had his name on it which seemed to be the first of them all, the black tint adorned the now wasted white of the sheet and the blurring of some lines revealed that it had been handwritten.

_**Today was the start of a new year and I couldn’t bring myself to be excited about anything but the fact that I will be seeing you for the next nine months whenever I want. The instant I saw you sitting at the Great Hall with your Slytherin uniform my heart was finally at peace after a terrible long summer, and a resolution settled in my head. You had broken my previous letters for the past three years, so I needed to do something bigger in order to call your attention. This is the first of many letters that I wrote about you, and even so, they are not enough to demonstrate how much you mean to me.** _

_**I really hope you read them this time.** _

Felix felt his cheeks burn furiously, the realization that the person who had sent him those letters was the same of the other years caught him by surprise. He felt embarrassed for reading something that was so intimate, even though it was about him he couldn’t avoid the impression of being reading something he shouldn’t. There wasn’t a name and he was glad for this. He proceeded to take the second one, wondering what else did this person needed to say.

_**Everyone here seems to have noticed my new style and all I care is if you have. I really think you did, Yugyeom was unable to grab his books after asking me out today and I have become an expert at recognizing a spell of yours. After all, you have been doing this for a long time that I couldn’t even recall when it started. I don’t know why you do this, but I like to think it’s because I’m not so indifferent to you. I rejected Yugyeom, but if you asked me out, I would accept in an instant.** _

_**You will probably have figured it out who I am by now, but please, continue reading.** _

He panicked; the odds of whom he had in mind being the author appeared to him as a cruel joke, and yet, he still remembered that time last October when he had casted that exact spell on Yugyeom when he was talking with Hyunjin. _Hyunjin,_ the boy hated him. It was impossible that he harbored such affection for him after how he had treated him back then. They didn’t even acknowledged each other’s presence after that. But this wasn’t true; Felix did, now that he thought about it, he had been always aware of the other boy. Why was he cursing whoever dared to speak to Hyunjin? He didn’t know either.

_Was the badger boy right in his assumptions?_

Against his instinct who was screaming inside him to stop reading and forget everything, he opened the next one. Now he wanted to find out if Hyunjin was the one behind all of this or if he was losing his mind.

**_If you have come this far, I want to know why. Why did you rejected my friendship? I must confess you that since the first moment I saw you, my heart was irrevocably yours. I was too young to understand such feeling in that moment, and you were so cruel with me…_ ** **_But my heart wouldn’t stop beating for you, searching for your presence to maintain my soul content. Observing you was enough until you started to curse everyone who came near me. Why are you so confusing? Why am I such a coward that I can’t speak to you in person?_ **

It had to be Hyunjin, it was impossible that anyone else knew about that conversation. It was Hyunjin, and that confused him. Was any of it real or he was being the victim of a payback? His head was going to explode. 

The following letters were about events that had occurred during the last months. Hyunjin loved his freckles, and like Jisung, found him cute when he was angry. He also admired his intelligence, and his commitment to always be the best in class. He wanted to be like him, but his desire to help anyone who needed him was an obstacle. He knew that Felix thought the same, and that he considered this to be a weakness. He just couldn’t help it. Felix found himself smiling to some of the lines, and laughing to others. He felt embarrassed with each confession and a warm feeling installed in the pit of his stomach as he got to know more about the badger boy. The sky was dark when he grabbed the last one; he caressed it between his fingers, imagining Hyunjin’s big hands travelling through the material.

**_I feel so stupid right now, I can’t believe I treated you like that the first time we are face to face in years. I guess I panicked. You seemed ready to say something, and I didn’t let you. Now you must think that I hate you or something like that, which will never, in a million of alternative realities, be the case. Saint Valentine is tomorrow, and taking into account previous years, I would say that you really hate the day. You look annoyed with the world these days, and I am here, wondering if it is because of me or you just can’t stand anymore this celebration. As I reject every proposition I receive, I keep dreaming about you approaching me for a date. I will probably ruin it by saying something rude or perhaps I would faint._ **

_**I feel anxious, but also happy. I really hope that this time you read my letters.** _

_**Y**_ _**ours forever,** _

**_Hwang Hyunjin._ **

He felt overwhelmed with all this new information discovered. At first, he had thought it was a joke, but it was impossible, it _had_ to be impossible. He needed to talk with him.

....

The corridors were even more crowded than before, most of the people had already received their gifts and he saw some new couples. The hospital wing should be full by then. Felix walked through all that chaos which normally irritated him focused on finding a blonde long hair as soon as possible. 

Among all the voices he recognized a laugh and found himself surprised for being able to do so. He stopped; Hyunjin was mere meters in front of him. The boy was carrying some books from the library which made him question if he had seen him there. He seemed happy, but that was normal on him. Felix observed his expression thoroughly and how the blonde color provided him of an even warmer aura. The boy had written that he cared about him noticing his hair, well, now he was doing so shamelessly.

Suddenly, the object of his scrutiny locked eyes with him. The smile on his face disappeared and joy was replaced by an earnest expression. Felix felt suddenly shy when he realized that Hyunjin took a step towards him, perhaps he should’ve thought about it more instead of going directly to him. He wasn’t sure about what to do right now and that made him anxious.

“Oh, look at little Lee, he has received his love letters and now he is madly in love.” Mocking laughs accompanied what the Slytherin student had said and a strange feeling installed in his guts. How did they know about the letters? Why they were laughing at him?

He returned his eyes to Hyunjin, who had also heard them. To his astonishment, the blonde had a smirk on his face. Was it all a joke after all? He wasn’t going to let him believe that he was a fool. Understanding everything now, he closed the distance with the boy, who opened his mouth in vain before Felix decided that he wasn’t going to give him the opportunity to talk. First, he would have to listen to him.

“Very funny, Hwang,” he started. The other looked at him confused, so he had decided to play dumb. “The effort you’ve made is incredible,” he continued, “to the point of being pathetic.”

An inner voice warned him to stop, he hadn’t intended to say that but the boy hadn’t given him other choice. He’d crossed the line without a major provocation than what he said years ago. Hyunjin’s face was pale, he seemed affected and that infuriated him more. So he continued ranting.

“You go through life pretending to be the kindest person in the world but guess what; I’ve always known that you were a fraud.” His voice got louder and his throat started to hurt. He was going to cry if he continued being there. Felix hated that he had such power over him, and above all, that he had believed even for a second in his beautiful words.

The blonde tried to reach his shoulder, but he was faster an avoided the unwanted touch. “Felix, I don’t know what you believe but that’s not…”

“I’m tired, good night,” he interrupted. Fortunately Hyunjin didn’t insisted and let him abandon the place. After all, the badger boy only wanted to inflict harm and that was for sure accomplished. Felix wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of knowing that, though. 

....

“What are you doing here?” when Minho entered his bedroom, he had already been there for hours trying to calm himself. The irritation on his face changed to one of concern when he light up the room and noticed his state. “What happened?” he asked in an almost whispered tone as he sat down with him on the bed.

Felix noticed how the older struggled with his hands, probably asking himself if he should touch him or not.

“I read the letters as you asked me to.” His voice echoed in the tense silence that had been created. His brother let of a sigh and waited some seconds for him to continue, he didn’t.

“Were they that terrible?” he asked jokingly, Felix wanted to be able to match Minho’s playfulness and demonstrate that although he was pranked, it hadn’t affected him. He couldn’t.

“No, they were amazing and beautifully written,” he paused to catch breath; his chest was starting to felt heavy. “I believed in them, I believed in his feelings.” His eyes began to sting and for an instant he was ashamed to be doing that in front of his brother. They had never cried in front of the other, nor been weak.

Perhaps he should have kept the issue for himself and act like nothing had happened with Minho and Jisung.

“Who is him? And why would you not believe in a love letter sent on Saint Valentine?” He had the chance to back up and avoid Minho the burden to bear with problems that were not his, to let him rest from a day which was probably wonderful for him, but he had forced him to read them and now he would have to endure the consequences with him.

“Hwang Hyunjin, the poor soul who was hurt for my actions, he elaborated this twisted plan to make fun of me.” There was silence after that, and Felix felt the urge to blame his brother for making him believe that the badger boy had been a victim in some way.

The older looked at him with a confused expression. “That’s impossible; he is so obviously in love with you.”

He frowned, that was not the answer he was expecting from him. He couldn’t believe that Minho was still defending the boy after telling what he had done.

“No, he is not, he wrote a bunch of letters and then laughed at me when I went to talk to him.” He seemed surprised for what he was saying, as if Hyunjin acting like that was something beyond belief. The blonde had really made everyone there believe that he was the kindest person on earth, fantastic.

“And what did he told you?” he asked.

“Nothing, I didn’t let him speak to me.” He lifted up his chin, proud to at least have been able to maintain some pride.

“Then, how did you know that he was laughing at you?” he continued with the interrogation.

Felix was starting to feel tired of the topic; he hadn’t gone there to be interrogated. “Some guys from our house started to joke about me and he had a smile on his face.” What did he intended with all those questions?

“That’s it?” Minho sighed again, this time he looked annoyed.

“What do you mean with that’s it?” His attitude was starting to get on his nerves.

“A person who you barely know smiles and you take for granted that he was making fun of you instead of, perhaps, letting him explain himself.” His brother looked at him concerned, “maybe he was nervous,” he shrugged.

“And how do you know that? You don’t know him either.” Minho ran a hand through his hair; he had that face he made when he was losing his patience.

“I would’ve let him talk.” His tone sounded tired, like that was the most evident thing to do and he was just an idiot.

“And then I will have to listen how he hates me so much that he needed to get revenge.” His brother didn’t understand that he would rather jump out the window than to experience that.

“Oh Felix, you are so naïve.” His voice was lower this time, as he extended his hand to grab his shoulder tenderly. “As I said, he is in love with you, Jisung and I have known this for a long time.” Felix observed his eyes, searching for any evidence that demonstrated that he was lying, he didn’t found any.

“How are you so sure?” He wanted Minho to talk, he needed to hear him explain what details had betrayed Hyunjin’s secret and find in them similarities with the letters he had been reading in order to believe in the boy.

Felix found himself desperately wanting to believe in Hyunjin’s words.

“Well, he is always observing you, and not in a hatred manner. He scrutinizes you like you are the most precious thing he has ever seen, I can’t believe you never catch him staring at you because he is everything but subtle.” The older looked at him with a funny expression, he was thinking about something. “I find it totally sweet how he is able to talk with everyone but when it comes to you, he can’t even approach you.”

“Why would he want to talk to me?”

“Because he obviously knows that you are the one who curse people that comes near him, why do you do that?” He thought he was being careful with his spells, but everyone seemed to have noticed.

“It just gets on my nerves how people take advantage of him because of his kindness.”

“Why do you care?” his brother asked. Minho had always had the ability to formulate the important questions.

“Perhaps I observe him as much as he does, or even more, perhaps I don’t want anyone to hurt him because he is such a good person, and it’s absurd, because I already hurt him long ago.” He realized something then. “And I did it again today; I told him that his letters were pathetic.” He felt sick, how could Hyunjin felt something other than disgust for him?

“I think that you are in the wrong bedroom, Lix, it isn’t me the one who you need to talk to.” He touched his cheek and smiled reassuringly at him, but he was afraid.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, he must hate me now.” Going to see Hyunjin was the last thing he wanted to do that night.

“Did you hate him when you thought he was playing with you?” he questioned.

“No, I felt sad.” He had wanted to hate him so much, but although having said to him he was a fraud, not even himself believed that.

“He must feel the same in this moment, so if you don’t go and talk to him, things will only get worse.” His brother was right; leaving the situation as it was would be a mistake.

He rose from the bed; his legs stumbled after hours of inactivity and the nervousness he was experiencing. “I have to go to Hufflepuff, and find out the password.”

Minho laughed at that. “I’m sure that any of them would let you in if you ask.”

....

Turns out not a single soul from the badger’s house was outside their common room at night. Felix sighed; they were really annoyingly good in every aspect. He had spent the last half hour trying to locate Hyunjin’s bedroom’s window with a simple spell while freezing and everything was starting to feel a waste of time. He was lucky that no one had caught him outside of the castle during those hours.

The tiny light suddenly stopped in front of a wall, he looked up to see a window not far from the ground. If that was not his bedroom he was going to be in serious problems but this was his only opportunity to fix the mess created. He took a small stone of the many that were there and throw it before chickening out. The object hit the glass making enough noise to call the attention of whoever was in that room, so he waited. No one appeared during the next two minutes, he threw another stone, this time with more energy. The window opened instantly and an unknown boy looked down at him with a confused expression.

“Do you want something, Felix?” He was surprised to find out that this person who he barely distinguished knew his name.

“Yes! I need to talk with Hyunjin,” he answered too excited but didn’t mind it. He hoped this was his room.

The unknown boy seemed like he wanted to say something more, however he opted to disappear from his sight. Felix heard the commotion that his request had caused and before he could think of anything else Hyunjin made an appearance. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail which highlighted each marked feature of his sculpted face and his plumped lips were slightly opened in a surprised grimace.

“Hi!” he exclaimed before the blonde could told him to leave. His tone seemed to startle him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I think we should talk, I really want to,” he added. Hyunjin observed him for an instant and then inside his bedroom, he was hesitant and it was totally understandable. “I have spent the last hour searching for you, please Hyunjin.”

Kindness was imprinted in every action that Hyunjin did, so he felt grateful for it when the boy jumped out of the window to meet him despite not deserving his company.

The blonde murmured something that he didn’t heard, but the freezing that he had suddenly disappeared and he immediately understood that he had made a spell to protect him from the cold. “You seemed uncomfortable,” he explained.

“Thanks,” he said. Some strands of his hair were loose on his face because of the wind and Felix could swear that he had never stared at anything more breathtaking than the person who was in front of him staring back. “I guess I've ended up being the rude one,” he continued, waiting for him to notice the reference he made to his last letter. When recognition reached his eyes he felt a warm sensation invade him.

“You have read my letters.” He smiled at his own words, and the urge to imitate the gesture made his face tickle.

“I did, and then I proceeded to scream at you for assuming things without asking you first.” He made an apologetic face, hoping it was enough to show how sorry he felt.

“At least you've talked to me, I wish I was as good at speaking, I just seem unable to maintain a conversation with you.” He smiled at that; he was doing it in that moment.

“I wouldn’t consider it a talent to hurt you; I can’t believe I have done it twice.” He touched his wrist with nervousness. “I couldn’t understand that such beautiful words were for me and I took your actions as an excuse to invalidate everything.”

“I was nervous, not smiling at what they said,” he rapidly interrupted with a trembling voice.

“Minho said that.” He felt stupid for jumping into conclusions.

“And what do you think?” Hyunjin asked, interrupting his stream of guilt.

Felix took a moment to appreciate his eyes, they were completely focused on his, and that made him start to feel shy. He was stunning under the light of the moon, ready to dump him for being an idiot. How was he going to get over someone as amazing as Hwang Hyunjin?

“I think I should’ve let you speak,” he hesitated for a second before adding more. “That way maybe you wouldn’t hate me now.”

“I don’t hate you, I tried to but I couldn’t,” he claimed.

“Of course you couldn’t, sometimes I forget you’re a Hufflepuff.” He faked a laugh; they were always the good guys.

“I don’t hate you because I am in love with you, not because I’m a Hufflepuff.” The silence that followed his words was covered by the whistle of the wind and the sound that made the animals from the forest and still, all Felix could heard was the uncontrollable beating on his chest. He had sounded so calm while saying that, like it was something casual and obvious. “You look surprised, I don’t know if I should be offended or sorry for my writing skills.”

Felix blushed. How could he say those things with total confidence? He was shocked by this new discovery about Hyunjin.

“Your writing is amazing, and it led things clear for sure.” His gaze was looking at everything but Hyunjin’s face.

“Then you must be clear too,” he stated. “Why have you been cursing the students who talk to me?”

“It’s fun,” he led out without thinking. He didn’t know how to act in these situations.

“And nothing else?” Hyunjin voice was calm, but he had the feeling that the blonde would leave him there if he didn’t add more.

His mother had always said that being kind made you weak; they had been raised with that idea, but his brother was able to throw away that belief for love. Jisung and Minho were made for each other, and Felix realized that he wanted the same. Of all the things he envied from his brother, their relationship was the thing that he envied the most.

He only needed to stop being a coward and face the truth once and for all.

“I think that people take advantage of your kindness and I don’t like it, you’re too good for your own sake,” he added.

“I’m not stupid, Felix,” he refuted.

“I know, they are the stupid ones.” Hyunjin seemed ready to scold him for saying that. “I may be a little bit jealous of them for being able to speak with you.”

“You don’t know how many times I’ve wished you talked to me.” The sudden confession of the blonde startled him for a moment, he had to stop doing that or he wouldn’t be able to continue.

“You could’ve come to talk with me.”

“You made it very clear that you were not interested in being friends with me.” He was not interested now either, perhaps his young self already knew this deep down.

“I still don’t want to be your friend,” he said out loud. Hyunjin looked at him with a sad expression before he could continue. “I cannot be friends with someone I like, that would be a disaster, don’t you think?”

Felix had managed to leave him speechless, and he found this to be an achievement. The blonde observed him with a grin and then let out a laugh, it was brief but loud.

“Let’s date, Lixie,” he exclaimed. _Lixie_ , he hadn’t heard that nickname since they were kids. Hyunjin’s enthusiast voice hadn’t changed, and his expression resembled that of his young self to the point where Felix felt a déjà vu.

This time, however, he wasn’t going to let Hyunjin go.

“Let’s date, Hyunjin,” he followed with a smile. Their hands met each other, fingers intertwined as soon as they touched.

Felix finally felt in peace with the world. He was no longer frightened for not being like Minho, being left alone by the only two people that had made his stay in Hogwarts bearable wasn’t a life sentence anymore. Most importantly, he was lucky to have the love of someone like Hyunjin, the personification of kindness.

....

\- 9 MONTHS LATER -

Felix woke up to an irritating sound that came from his window. Exasperated, he saw Dori, the family owl, waiting for him with a letter under her mouth. He felt already tired just by seeing it; it was too early in the morning to focus on anything but food. And his boyfriend, who was going to be waiting for him at the Great Hall like every morning to greet him with a kiss. He just wanted to be there already.

But first, Dori. He pulled open the window and took the letter; the owl abandoned the place immediately, flying into the horizon.

The letter was from both Minho and Jisung; he didn’t need to notice the particular decoration of the envelope to realize that the time had come.

He ripped off the paper excitedly; there was a light blue sheet with lilac flowers on its borders which were moving slightly like driven by the wind. At the center, the so awaited announcement: Minho and Jisung were about to get married in two months. Felix smiled at the invitation; his assumptions were right after all. Now he was going to attend the wedding of a couple he had the privilege to see grow up since the beginning. He had to tell Hyunjin immediately, and then invite him as his partner.

When he arrived at the Great Hall, there was no sign of his boyfriend; Hyunjin was always there first so his absence was rare. He took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, which was their usual place to eat since they started dating. He observed the invitation again; Hyunjin would love the movement in the flowers. Food appeared and everyone started eating, still, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Felix began to feel worried, what if something had happened to him?

Something started crawling through his neck until it transformed into lips that kissed the delicate area. Felix’s entire body shivered at the sensation, it was amazing how after months of kissing and feeling Hyunjin he still reacted like the first time. His hand reached out to grab the other’s face and plant a kiss on his mouth. Their lips moved against each other hungrily until they were out of breath.

“Did you miss me?” said the badger boy with a playful smile. His eyes were looking at him with affection; Felix had grown to love that look.

“Always, I was worried,” he exclaimed. He remembered the invitation and proceeded to tell the news. “Minho and Jisung are going to get married, and I received the invitation this morning.” He extended the paper and Hyunjin took it.

He didn’t seem surprised, or excited. Perhaps he didn’t liked weddings. “I like the moving flowers.” His eyes were observing the piece with a blank face; he was trying to hide something. “But the flowers in my invitation are prettier.”

Hyunjin revealed another invitation, this one with a light green tone and roses. Now he was touched, Minho and Jisung had spent their last months at Hogwarts with Hyunjin and him and although they had come to develop a close friendship he had believed that they were doing that for him, sending him his own invitation meant that they wanted Hyunjin to be there as a friend and not only because he was his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe they did that, now they have ruined my plan of asking you to go with me.” He faked sadness, an action that Hyunjin noticed immediately.

“I guess I will have to ask someone else.” The blonde simulated to search for the right candidate until his eyes stopped on him again. “I’m afraid you’re the only person I want to go with.” He took his hand between his and squeezed it delicately.

“And now you've asked me first! I have the worst boyfriend ever…” His complaints were cut off by Hyunjin, who pulled him closer for another kiss.

Felix couldn’t help but smile through the kiss, he was determined to follow Jisung’s steps and ask Hyunjin to marry him.

_One more year_ , he remembered himself, this time with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated :)


End file.
